The invention concerns a filter device, in particular for gas filtration, for example, an air filter for motor vehicles, comprising a filter element that is received in a filter housing which can be closed off by a housing cover.
EP 2 236 187 B1 discloses an air filter for a motor vehicle that comprises, disposed in a filter housing, a filter element that is designed hollow-cylindrical and is flowed through in radial direction by the sucked-in fresh air. At an end disk at an end face of the filter element, a radially projecting holding tab is formed which, in the mounted state, projects with form fit into a recess in the housing and is pushed by a housing cover into the recess. In this way, the holding tab is secured with form fit in circumferential direction as well as in axial direction. A prerequisite is a recess that is formed complementary to the holding tab at the inner side of the filter housing.